Whisper of Ink
by Lady Toile
Summary: Just as Sai was beginning to forge bonds with his teammates, he meets someone new who he would also like to create a bond with... Saixoc / RATED M for future adult content. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place during the Sora filler arc in the Shippuden series. I will try to follow the actual plot as much as possible. I do not own Naruto, or any ideas and characters related to Naruto. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Asuka did not want to train with her comrades today. She did not care much about becoming a jounin. She was exhausted from the latest string of missions that her team had went on and she desired to spend the day relaxing.

She had escaped out the window when her teammates came knocking on her door, but they quickly realized she had gone and they followed suit. She ran until she reached Konoha's busiest district.

"Asuka!" she heard one of her teammates cry out.

She panicked and quietly slipped into the nearest building. She ran down a long white hallway until she realized she was in the Leaf Hospital.

She found the exit stairs at the end of the hallway and climbed up them until she reached the third floor. She turned the corner onto another long hallway, except this one was lined with doors. She could hear her teammates' footsteps about twenty paces behind her. Without hesitating, she walked into the first door on her right.

She looked around the room she just entered and found that there was a man sitting up in a bed. He stared at her with an inquiring look.

"Please, don't tell them I'm here," she pleaded with the man as she eased herself under his bed.

She held her breath as she heard the door swing open.

"Oh... Sorry to bother you, but have you seen a girl walk by here?" she heard her teammates ask.

There was a long pause.

"Ok, thanks!"

She watched her teammates' feet shuffle out of the room and the door closing after them. She gave out a loud sigh.

"May I ask why you are hiding from them?" the man asked.

Asuka slid out from under the bed and jumped up on her feet swiftly. She brushed off the dust from her clothes.

"They're my teammates. They want to go on a training expedition all the way to Tea Country, and I really have no desire to go along," she replied flatly.

The man smiled at her, "training too often can have negative effects on both the mind and body. Its understandable to want a few days of rest every now and then."

"Exactly," Asuka agreed. "I'm Asuka, by the way. Thanks for helping me."

"Your welcome, I'm Sai."

She stared at the man and decided that she found him rather attractive. His hair and eyes were a dark contrast against his extremely light skin and it lent him a certain air of mystery and sex appeal.

Blushing at her own train of thoughts, she shook her head as Sai stared at her with a quizzical look.

"How did you break your arm?" Asuka asked as she just noticed that one of his arms were in a cast.

"I broke it while protecting a comrade during a mission," he replied with a smile.

"Wow, Im in the presence of a shinobi hero," Asuka said jokingly. She sat down on the bed besides Sai and picked up one of the books that littered the feet of his bed.

Asuka read the title, "why would you need to read a book about what to do in social situations?"

Asuka thought she caught a hint of a blush on Sai's face as he quickly took the book from her and he placed it into the bedside drawer.

"Im sorry, did I..." she trailed off.

"No, don't worry," Sai said with a smile. He gently placed his hand over hers in a reassuring manner. This time, Sai thought he saw a hint of a blush on Asuka's face.

"Ah, well, I think, yeah, I think I've got t-to go now," Asuka stammered nervously as she jumped up and walked towards the door.

"It was so nice to meet you," she said in a low and quiet voice.

Before Sai could say farewell, she had already flitted through the door and left.

Asuka stumbled down the hallway, barely able to walk. She could still feel his hand over hers, like a little tingle of static electric shock. She was so stuck in a daze that she hardly even noticed a boy with yellow hair pass by while tossing around an apple up in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"Asuka, quit daydreaming and start training with us!" Kurou yelled.

Asuka rolled her eyes and jumped down from the tree branch that she was sitting on. She felt oddly disconnected from everything. Every thought she had today would quickly lead her back to that moment when Sai had held his hand over hers. And when she looked up at the clouds, they seemed to assume the form of his darkly twinkling eyes.

She shook her head; she had to stop thinking about him.

"You and Hibiki never know when to stop!" she yelled back. Kurou and Hibiki were have always been her teammates since they graduated from the Ninja Academy. They also passed the chunin exams together and wished to become jounin. She was sure that Kurou and Hibiki thought the only thing that held them back from becoming jounin was Asukas unwillingness to train diligently with them as every shinobi was expected to do.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Asuka said.

As she was walking away, all three noticed a brown hawk circling above their heads.

"Yes, we have a mission!" Hibiki exclaimed.

* * *

Several days had passed since Sai had met Asuka. He couldnt help but think about her. She had piqued his interest and he longed to get to know her better.

Sai sighed as he watched Naruto shift in his sleep. Yesterday, Naruto prevented Sora, the monk from the Fire Temple, from completely transforming into the Nine-Tailed Fox's spirit.

Sai's thoughts slowly drifted off as he wondered if Asuka was still in the village when it had happened.

* * *

Sai woke up with a start to the sound of a deep thud.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Asuka stood next to his bed, and with what seemed to be a very tall pile of books. "I accidentally dropped a few..." She gave an apologetic smile.

"No, it's okay," he said in a genial manner. He sat up, swiftly lifted himself off the bed and began picking up the books she had dropped with his good arm.

"What kind of books are these?" Sai asked as he stared at the rather childish drawing on the covers.

"Oh, they're comics! My favorite comics, actually. I have a bunch lying around my house, so I thought I'd drop them off. Now you won't be so bored lying around all day!"

"Thanks, I'll be sure to read them all."

Sai placed the books next to the other pile on the bedside table. He then picked up what seemed to be a squashed brown package. He squeezed it in between his fingers trying to determine the contents.

"Oh, please don't squish it!" Asuka cried out. She grabbed the package and held it in her hands with a forlorn look.

"What is that?" Sai asked as he stood up.

Asuka opened the brown package and revealed what seemed to be a gelatinous white and brown substance. "Its the mitarashi dango I picked up at the store. I thought I would bring you some, but now I've gone and ruined it..."

"It's okay, I'll still eat it," Sai flashed her the best fake smile he could. He didn't really enjoy eating sweet things, but, since it was a gift, he had to oblige.

He picked up an end of a stick and brought the gooey mess of the other end into his mouth. He chewed it quickly.

Asuka beamed brightly at him; he knew he had done the right thing in accepting.

"Dango..." came a grumble from the yellow-haired boy who was asleep in the bed next to Sai's.

"Who's that?" Asuka asked.

"That's Naruto. We are a part of the same team, Team Kakashi."

"Kakashi, as in the famous Copy Ninja?"

Sai nodded while sitting back down on the bed. Asuka sat next to him.

"I heard there was an attempted attack on the village yesterday."

"Yes, but Naruto and Asuma Sarutobi stopped the attack."

"Wow..." Asuka stared at Naruto in wonderment.

"Were you on a mission during the attack?"

"Yeah, we just got back this morning. That's why I came here. I wanted to see if you were alright. And also..." Asuka stared at her feet, a deep red flaring across her cheeks, "because I missed you."

Sai was taken aback and wasn't quite sure what to say.

Asuka looked back up at him with a hint of anticipation.

"I..." Sai closed his mouth and stared at her with a blank expression.

Embarrassed that her feelings were not reciprocated, Asuka quickly stood up.

"I better go," she said in a small, defeated voice.

She walked out the door, half-hoping that Sai would call her back; but he didn't.


End file.
